Ending (KHBBS0.2AFPDS)
Kazemon and her friends are lying the ground in the Digital World Kazemon: Look at that. They look at the Stars Kazemon: The Stars are out... Agunimon... Lobomon... Loweemon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... Just us again. They saw many of light Socermon: They did it, the World has been restored. The Digital World has disappeared And they are falling in Darkness All: "May our Hearts be our guiding key". Kazemon: You'll know, where we are. In Mysterious Tower Fuyunyan: I thought... I heard their voice in the distance. Psychemon: They sacrifice themselves to save us? Dracmon: Why did you keep it from us for so long? Fuyunyan: I had to respect their choice. Opposummon: What about us? You could've given us a choice. Psychemon: We could have gone and helped them. Fuyunyan: I know. Yen Sir: Do not be rash, Psychemon and Friends. As Fuyunyan told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to bring Kazemon and friends back out safely. So I forbade Fuyunyan from telling you, let alone going after them. Dracmon: Why keep that a secret? Yen Sid: That much is obvious. If not you, your friends, then certainly Gumdramon and his friends would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue. Fuyunyan: But, right now, we can help Kazemon and friends. You and us. We are going to find them! Psychemon: Yeah! Count me in! Dracmon: It's because Gumdramon would see me when we find them. If that's a crime, then book me. Fuyunyan: Yeah. Taiki: Who are this new Psychemon and Friends and where's the old ones? Taigiru: Yeah. Where is he? Yuu: We really want to see them. Psychemon: New us? Ryouma: Of course (laugh) Ren: You're just like Gumdramon and his friends. Psychemon: Should we be flattered? We tried too hard to be the role model. It just like fun to just listed to my heart. Which is Shoutmon-esque. Airu: Well, we all still like you. Nene: Master, we came here because we wanted to help somehow. What can we do? Yen Sid: I have entrusted the Genie Shahra to oversee the training for our new Digidestined Wielders, yourself. Your friends and Impmon. Zenjirou: Why him? Fuyunyan: Because he's one of the original Digidestined. Taiki: Huh!? Fuyunyan: Well, he's a regular Digimons now. He even saved Shoutmon and his friends for us. You can trust him. Come on, Psychemon and friends. It's time for us to go. All we need to do, is to find the entrance to the realm of Darkness. Yen Sid: Fuyunyan, take these along for Psychemon and his friends. He summon three suitcase Yen Sid: The Three Good Fairies asked that you be presented with them. They are new vestments which will shield the both of you from the Darkness. All: Thank you, Master. Fuyunyan: Alright, Let's go! They went off Minutes Later USApyon: Alright, start talking, Dani. Komasan: You were gone for so long. Where were you, zura? Shoutmon: Well, it's a Secret. They open the door Damemon: We're here! They find no one, but Yen Sid Gumdramon: Huh? Only Us? Yen Sid: The Others all had important work to do. So I send them on their way. Shoutmon: What, I could have say goodbye. Jibanyan: Well, you were not there, for so long, nyan! Shoutmon: Look, It's no big deal. We just like to say goodbye to tell my friends. Whisper: You have to be quick! Damemon: Well, we're here, right? Yen Sid: We have matter to discuss. In order to defeat Quartzmon, there are Digidestined and Digimon we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discuss the before, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Your Mark of Digimon exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired. Furthermore, Quartzmon nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of the power you had gained by them. I suspect you have already noticed this, correct? All: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon... Shoutmon: Whatever. Happens all the time. Yen Sid: Yes. Inumaro and Nekokiyo are currently analyzing data that Wisemon provided to Psychemon and his friends and which could offer us a clus retrieving our friends lost hearts. I have very high hope for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Quartzmon Plan still lies with you, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the Digidestined and their Digimons. But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power- the power of waking, which you failed to masters during your exam. There's someone who lost his friend and save him from the villains, a true hero to whom you fought to pay a visit. Perhaps, he can point you in the right direction. Shoutmon: Okay. Whisper: Master Yen Sid. Komajiro: You can count on us to take care of Gumdramon and his friends! Yen Sid: I would have it no other wau. I put Shoutmon and his friends in your hands. And even though I call The Paw Patrol, Buchinyan, Robotnyan F-Type, KK-Brothers, Tomnyan, Inumaro and Nekokiyo to help you on your journey. Shoutmon, Damemon & Gumdramon: Jibanyan! Whisper! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! USApyon: You can't become a digimon warriors without us, dani? Shoutmon: Why? Whisper: I never thought you'd fail that exam, my friends. Gumdramon: Hey! Jibanyan: Face it, you're just a half-pint, nyan. Komasan: But the eight of us together make a whole pint, zura! Damemon: Pint in a half? Jibanyan: And don't forget, we'll keep an eye on you, nyan. Komajiro: And this will be a lot of fun, zura! Shoutmon: It's not a Field Trip! Let's go! All: Count on us! They went to the Plane with new allies and wondering how Shoutmon: How can we get there now? USApyon: Huh? I thought you knew, dani! Inumaro: It's seems all the Highway are closed. Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Shoutmon and his friends should trust the guidance their heart gives? Chase: Come on, Shoutmon. Where to? Shoutmon is still some Tomnyan: Seriously, meow? Shoutmon: Give me a break, I'm trying. These things take time. Nekokiyo: Well, since we've already been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there? Marshall: Well? Shoutmon: My Bad. We've got nothing. What did you expect? K-Koma: "May your heart be your guiding key." Damemon: Huh? What's that for? K-Jiro: Master Yen Sid always said that right before we went off on any of our real important adventures. Gumdramon: Really? Know that word? They don't know K-Koma: I think me and K-Jiro just imagined. Gumdramon, Shoutmon & Damemon: "May my heart be my guiding key." Theu know what it means Shoutmon: I know! He open the Portal All: It's a Gate! Shoutmon: Alright! Pokémon World, here we go! They went off Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories)